Not so sweet
by Cotton.V
Summary: In the school of Deadwinged High Yukki and Zero are the outcasts, but what happens when the most popular guy,Kaname, starts getting an interest for Yukki. Will Zero tell her his feeling and fight for her or will he keep quiet and watch the girl he loves be taken way from him.
1. Chapter 1

**Not so sweet**

**I know that in a lot of my stories I have a lot of mistakes in them, even I noticed but hey not everyone is perfect and I was new at writing stories. But it doesn't matter anymore because I was young and I grew up. I also understand more, but all I wanted to say to the people who have read my stories and were disappointed because of the grammar and spelling, are that I'm sorry. Now this story that you are about to read is about Vampire Knight. I don't own Vampire Knight but I am a fan. The story will take place in our time and there is no such thing as vampires. Instead of Kaname being the pure blood vampire that people admired, he will be the most popular kid in the School of Deadwinged High School. You'll learn about the tragic story of Zero and how he lives with his childhood friend Yukki. So it's almost the same story line as the actual story but it's still different. **

Yukki's POV

Dammit! I'm going to kill him! I swear if he lost my favorite shirt I'm going to find the biggest knife in the kitchen and cut his damn dick off! I ran all over the house and finally found out that Zero was in the bathroom. Bastard! I kick the door open to find Zero wet with a towel wrapped around his body to cover up the important stuff. But I was too pissed off to even notice.

"Dammit, Yukki how many times do I have to tell you to knock on the door before you burst into here when I'm not even clothed" Zero yelled.

"Well who fault is that, now where is my favorite shirt!" I yelled.

"The hell if I know, it's probably in the dirty cloths." Zero walked passed me to go to his room to get dressed.

Damn what am I going to wear? I ran back to my room to look through my stuff to try and find something nice to wear. After taking every piece of clothing I have out of my dresser I finally found a shirt to wear. My black t-shirt with a tree on it, finally now time for breakfast. As I ran down stairs I bumped into Zero and we both felled down the stairs, but at least I got a soft landing unlike him. Zero's face got to have quality time with the floor while I face planted into his back.

"Dammit Yukki can't you watch where you're going? And get the hell off me your heavy!" Zero yelled as I got off of him with a smirk. Well can't blame me it was funny than hell to see him fall. But of course he didn't think it was funny so when he seen me laughing he would give me his special glare which only made me laugh even harder.

"Stop laughing!" Zero yelled even louder than before.

"But it's so hard," I laughed

Zero gave me another glare before he started to eat his breakfast. My laughter died down after a while, since it was making it hard for me to eat. After our good old breakfast we headed off to school. Though me and Zero are childhood friends, we don't really act like it. We act as if we hate each other, but really we do care it's just hard to show those type of feelings I guess. But that's our way in showing that we care. Arriving at school was the same as usual; all the girls were gathered around in a circle surrounding _him. _Kaname Kuran the most popular guy in the whole school. Every girl wanted him and every guy respected and envied him. All except me and Zero, we didn't really give two shits and that's why we're consider the "outcasts" of Deathwinged High School. Now that I notice the name Deathwinged for a school seems kind of weird. Oh well, I separated from Zero as we have different classes. First period is chemistry, I don't really care for this class much but I do like the teacher since he's a nice guy. The day dragged on, seemed like forever before the final bell ranged. With the sound filling my ears I dashed for the door. I don't really have any friends except Zero so I don't really hang out at school. So when the final bell rings I head straight to home. I should probably wait for Zero, but I never do. I walk in silence, enjoying the peace and everything around me. It's amazing how something so simple can lighten up my day. But of course there is asshole out there that has to ruin it for me. As I continue to walk some preppy ass girls drive by yelling out "loser" while they threw their drink at me. I stood there stunned at what just happened, those fucking bitches. I know that I have anger problem and I can sometime control it but they went too far. If thy only called me a loser I would have been fine but throwing their drinks at me as if I was trash, now that just pisses me off. I walked home with rage in my veins, all that sweet calmness I had was gone it was all burned away. When I got home I went straight to my room slamming the door. My foster-dad is never home so I was by myself till Zero comes home. I need to calm down so I don't take my anger out on Zero. I lie on my bed till my eyes start to get heavy leading me into a deep sleep.

_'Oh look at what we got here it's that trashy loser that we passed 'they all laugh as I clenched my fist. My anger is about to get out of control, I'm about to do something stupid but it will be enjoyable. They kept on laughing at me for what seemed like hours before I finally cracked. Next thing I know I'm on top of one of them and was pounding my fists into her face making the others scream in horror. I got enjoyment from seeing the blood on that pretty little face of her. Hearing her beg me to stop but I just kept hitting her until someone pulled me off. I screamed in frustration and tried to get away. _

_"Yukki, stop" with that my whole body started to relax in his arms. "You seem to have caused problems" you would think that this would anger me but it didn't, how odd._

I wake up with someone shaking my body. "Zero, would you quit it," I growled. But he didn't he kept shaking me till I finally open my eyes and glare up him.

"What?" I yelled as he is starting to piss me off.

"I'm just waking you up; you don't have to get all pissy"

But I couldn't really help it as I was in a grouchy mood because of what happened when I was heading home. I have to say though my dream did make me feel better since I got to punch that bitch in the face.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Zero asked.

I really didn't want to talk about it since it would only piss me off even more than I already am. So instead of answering his question I walked passed him to go down stair to the living room. I don't like ignoring Zero because when I do he just gets pissed off.

Zero's POV

What the hell was her problem? All I did was ask what's wrong with her and then she just ignored me like I was nothing. The more I think about the more pissed off I get. Geez I don't need to worry about her because every time I do she gets in some bitchy mood. I sometime wonder how we friend when we act as if we hated each other. Even though I love her more than anything else in this damn world but of course she would never feel the same way as I do. It makes me a little sad but at least I'm by her side and live with her now that's got to be something. I shake my head to get my thoughts of that subject and headed to my room to take a nap. As soon as I lied on my bed I was taken by darkness taking my into a deep sleep.

_"Yukki would you listen to me for one second" but I knew she wouldn't listen to me. By the look she was giving me all she wanted was my death. No matter how much I begged she just ignored me and kept walking away._

_"Yukki, I love you!" I yelled._

_She didn't even turn to look at me as she replies "I hate you and will never be with you, so you can take that 'I love you' bullshit and shove it up your ass"_

I jerked a wake, panting and shaking. It was just a dream Zero, it was just a dream. But the reply dream Yukki have given me kept playing over and over in my head. I feel as if I'm about to lose my mind and go crazy. I know she would never say something like that to me and I would never tell her how I feel unless I start to see that she likes me which will never happen.

I got out of bed and went down stairs to see what Yukki was doing. Yukki was lying on the couch asleep with Bones on. Geez didn't she already take a nap when she got home from school. Well I've got to wake her up or she'll stay up all night.

"Yukki, you need to get up," I lightly shake her on the shoulder.

"I don't want to," she moaned.

"Oh, come on Yukki get up"

She let out another moan before she rolled over to get off the couch. She gave me a sly smile before going into the kitchen. Probably getting something to eat, I might as well do the same since I haven't eaten. I made myself some Hot Pockets for dinner while Yukki made herself a pizza. Me and Yukki ate our dinner in silent as we didn't really know what to talk about. Even though Yukki does seem like she is in a pissed off mood, I would ask what's wrong but that would probably piss her off even more.

So after we got done eating, we headed off to bed without saying a word. I wanted to say good night to her but I can never get the words out of my mouth.

I'm lying in bed waiting for the sleep to take over. It didn't really take that long but I feel relaxed when the darkness pulls me in.

**Hey everyone J well this is chapter one of Not so sweet. I have a great feeling that this story will end well, hopefully. Also I hope you guys enjoyed, I know there isn't much romance right now but there will be later on. I just don't know how I'm going to develop it yet, but I'll figure something out. I hope that my grammar wasn't bad and if it is you can tell me because it will help me improve more. Thank you for reading and hopefully I can get chapter 2 done in a short period of time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update the story. I've been so busy lately and haven't had time to write. But I hope that you like chapter 2 of not so sweet. I've tried hard to get it done faster than I did but I hope you guys aren't that mad at me. Hope you enjoy and again I'm sorry for the long wait.**

**Chapter 2**

Zero's POV

_"Yukki why won't you look at me" I asked but she kept ignoring me. I tried to catch up to her but no matter what it seems like she is too far for me to reach. Then she just disappeared, I felt myself stop as there was no point in moving anymore. Everything around me started to disappear as well until I was left in darkness. With nothing except a loud ringing noise that would shut up._

I jerked awake to the sound of my alarm clock. I hit my alarm clock to shut it off so I can be left in silence. I hate having that dream because all it tells me is that Yukki will never be there and I'll never have her. Sometime I wish I didn't love her, maybe then I would have peaceful dreams. With a sign of disappointment I get up and search my drawers for something to wear and head to the bathroom for a shower. Hopefully I won't have a Yukki who will barge in on me when I'm not dress because it gets tiring after the hundredth time.

Yukki's POV

Dammit I need to be more organized with my shit. Throwing stuff everywhere trying to find something to wear, I didn't care that my room is becoming a mess (more than it was). After what seem like forever I found something to wear, grabbing it I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Without knocking I walked into the bathroom to find Zero completely naked. As I look at him my face started to warm up, his body was perfectly built and water was dripping off of him as he just got out of the shower.

"Dammit Yukki, not again" Zero yelled since I always walk in on him, but this is the first time I ever seen him completely naked.

"I'm sorry," I silently apologized and walked out of the bathroom. I didn't know what else to say, but the image of him keeps popping into my head. I've walked in on Zero plenty of times but this is the first time I've seen him naked.

I made I dash to my room, shutting and locking the door behind me. My face was burning and my mind was going crazy. I should have knock, but I've always just barged in on him. This is the first time that I've ever seen him…

Argh, I just need to erase the image from my head and pretend that nothing had happen. But, fuck I didn't expect it and I can't get it out of my head no matter how hard I try.

I heard a knock on my door, "Yukki, you can have the bathroom now" Zero yelled.

"Alright Zero thank for tell me" I yelled back.

Alright I need to get ready for school even though it is a hell hole, I still need to go. I cleared my mind and went to take my shower so that Zero wouldn't have to wait that long for me to get ready. But even when I took my shower and got ready to go, I couldn't stop thinking about Zero and it's ridiculous. Why is that I can't get the fucking image of him out of my head, oh is it because I seen his damn penis for the first time and my damn head is all fucked up because of it. What the hell is wrong with me?

Three days after the incident…..

After seeing Zero completely naked, I had ignore him so that I can get the image out of my head so we can go back to being friends and not having me fuck anything up. But Zero hasn't seemed to notice a thing so it's fine he still treats me the same and always taking care of me. School we hardly ever see each other except at lunch when Zero decides to actually eat but besides that we never cross. I just wish I knew how he was doing at school, like does he has prick ass asshole who fuck with him like I have stupid slut ass bitches who messes with me because I don't give two shits about being notice. I sometimes worry because I don't know anything and he never tell me a fucking thing. So I left hanging, wondering about him and it just pisses me off somehow. Also the fact that I started to have dreams about him and wanting him in a way that I shouldn't but is it really that bad to think about him in that way. I feel that there is something wrong about me in my head but in my heart it tell my brain to fuck off. I just don't know what to do anymore.

Zero's POV

Yukki doesn't seem like she is being herself lately. She seems to be acting a little nicer than usual and it's kind of starting to freak me the fuck out. She started knocking on the door instead of barging in, waking herself up instead of waiting for me to, asking me to wait for her after school when she's never done that before, and not lashing out at me like she usually does. It's like she has become a better person or something and it's scary. Maybe something has happened to her and her way of thing because usually she doesn't act like she gives a fuck about me but now she acting as if she does. But as I wait for her now at the school gate I feel as if our relationship will improve and maybe I'll be able to tell her my true feeling with her accepting them.

"Hey Zero, thanks for waiting" Yukki pasted by grabbing my hand dragging me with her. She seems happier than usual today, "What up Yukki?" Yukki give's me a sweet smile before she speeded up with her as she did you could a horn blowing and girls yelling.

"Look at what we got here the loser got herself a man, what a joke" they yell.

Who the fuck is these sluts? Is this what Yukki has to deal with when I'm not around? I look at Yukki to see how this is affecting her. Yukki has her head down as if she trying to ignore them but the stuff they are saying is affecting her. As we got home Yukki went straight to her room with no reaction on her face, but I could tell that something was wrong.

I wonder how her life at school is like. Is Yukki being bullied?

**Sorry for the lame ending guys, I was having a hard time remembering how I want this story to turn out. I hope you guy like it and if there are mistakes I am so sorry. I'll try to do a better job at updating but it'll be a little hard since school has started for me already. Hope you have enjoyed Chapter 2 of Not so Sweet.**


End file.
